John Silver
The Cyborg Cutthroat John Silver is a cyborg and space pirate captain, and is the primary antagonist of the Disney film, Treasure Planet. ''Though not an outright villain, he is not heroic in the slightest, making him an anti-heroic force. He ''is a secondary player in Disney Villains War and a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Beginnings Two planets got into a massive war over import trading- a race of amphibious people called the Troogs, and a race of dog like aliens called the Lierns. Prejudice and ruthless genocide occurred on both planets. If one of either race was found on the opposite planet, they were to be killed immediately. A young Liern lady had sneaked onto Troog territory for the sake of medicine that couldn't be found on her homeland- but was spotted by Troog guards before long. While chain of command ordered for her immediate death, the corrupt guards had a different idea. The guards promptly raped her and then beat her, leaving her for dead in the alleyway. The bleeding woman was eventually found by Captain Gantu, who was on patrol on search for war criminals, and took pity on her. The behemoth of an alien picked her up and took her to a hospital. Though she was far beyond rescuing given her wounds, Gantu was able to find that she was pregnant. Unable to allow the baby to die, Gantu contacted Doctor Hamsterviel, who had finished a prototype on an organic incubator that could nurse an embryo outside the womb. Gantu begged Hamsterviel for use of the medical marvel, which Hamsterviel eventually begrudgingly allowed. As the woman died, Gantu and Hamsterviel removed the baby and preserved it in the machine, saving it. Gantu kept a watchful eye on the baby for its growth cycle until it could come into the world...but the child's plight was far from over. The genes of the Lierns and Troogs did not mesh well. The baby was a cross between the two--and a combination of birth defects caused by the cross breeding and side effects of the prototype incubator resulted in the baby being born without a left arm, leg, or eye. Gantu had a half a mind to take care of the baby, but was ultimately required by law to return it to his father. Hamsterviel's DNA scanner allowed a nearly immediate result for the baby's father to be found. Gantu appeared at the doorstep of one of the corrupt Troog soldiers that raped the innocent that very night and informed him that by law, he had to take him in. The soldier had no interest in a child--especially not a mutt that seemingly showed up at his house out of nowhere. For a week he mistreated and acted rather apathetically toward the child...before he had a wicked idea. The evil genius and space conqueror, Krang, always needed new test subjects. The Troog soldier promptly sold the baby to Krang. Krang delightfully accepted the baby, aware of what a fruitful test subject a half Lern, half Troog could be. Krang, however, couldn't help but find the baby's diificulty to live with only one arm, leg, and eye, hard to bare. He ultimately decided to put his mind on creating cybernetics for the child. With an aesthetic, robotic arm, leg, and eye, the baby could now function like any other. Krang kept the child around for some years as a cleaner and cabin boy in his lab, until the law caught up with him. Krang was arrested while the young boy (Krang had named John Silver, after the color of his various tool and science equipment) escaped when the galactic ploce caused havoc in the lab. John snuck out the back, and saw a large boat loading treasure behind the lab. Seeing his one chance for escape, John sneaked aboard. It was here John was put to work with menial tasks such as cooking and cleaning. Years in Krang's lab made him surprisingly smart, and as a result, a great treasure hunter, and by further extension, a prime selection for potential captain, one day... Thief and Smuggler Silver first emerges in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains as the commander of a space pirate ship, holding a mysterious book of incantations. Eris sneaks aboard his ship, disguised as an evil incarnation of the real Sinbad, when Silver sees through her ruse, she stabs his gasket leg. Briefly stunned, Silver searches for his prey, finding her in the docking bay. Sending his pirates after Eris, Silver hopes to retain control of his powerful spellbook. However, Eris overwhelms the pirates and escapes with the book. Unfortunately for her, she leaves behind Jafar's lamp. Silver delivers the lamp to the Forbidden Mountain, presenting it to Maleficent in hopes of a reward. When Maleficent discovers it contains Jafar, she laughs with delight, but neglects to give Silver any compensation. Revenge The lack of payment proves quite the irritant; Silver resolves himself to get revenge on Maleficent. He hands over a mysterious statue, actually the imprisoned Discord, to the faerie. While she accepts the "gift" eagerly, Silver flees the Forbidden Mountains knowing Discord will cause some chaos. Captured John Silver and Percival C. McLeach realize the leadership of the criminal underworld has fallen apart. The two team up in order to merely survive in a hostile environment. But, just as the two are about to make their pact, Bishop arrives to haul them both to Kent Mansley's prison. Silver successfully shoots Bishop with a laser cannon, but the agent survives. Bishop then severs Silver's leg gasket with a clawed meteor hammer. Bishop then successfully defeats McLeach and sends Silver's crew plummeting. Defeated, Silver admits defeat and is hauled to prison. Disney Villains War Recruited By Zurg Early on in the war, Zurg visits Silver's ship and recruits the crew, Silver with them. Although Zurg must defeat Scroop, a stubborn crew member refusing to join Zurg, Silver ultimatley allies with Zurg with no objections. The Invasion of Earth Zurg's master plan is to invade the Earth, using Silver, Shego, and Dragaunus (acting as a replacement for the late Warp Darkmatter) as his top henchmen. However, the group comes into conflict with the focres of David Xanatos, who has intent of defending Earth. Silver, until the ending stages of the war, remains a plotter on the sidelines for a large majority of the war. Vs Medusa With the invasion nearing its beginning, Zurg sends Silver to defeat Madame Medusa, one of Xanatos' top ranking faction members. Silver brings along a few of his pirate crew members to assist him. The crew members manage to take out Medusa's crocodiles, Brutus and Nero, only to be beaten by Medusa herself. Silver then ends the battle by using his blaster to destroy Medusa's boat house, forcing her to surrender. Vs Gantu Gantu, hoping to end the invasion head on, infiltrates Silver's head quarters and challenges him. Silver, uninterested in battle, sends some of his pirates after Gantu; however, Gantu disposes of them after a chase. Realising the battle is lost, Silver makes his escape on a small, spare ship. Gantu, frustrated by Silver's escape, takes to his own ship and leaves as well. Neither one is seen again; however, it can be assumed that they simply went on with their lives, no longer interested in the wars. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Vs Bishop Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Redeemed Category:Pirates Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:The Galactic Federation Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Good Category:Metarex Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Zurg and Vilgax Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:John Silver's Space Crew Category:The R.L.S. Legacy's Crew Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Aladdin's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Peter Pan's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Frieza's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jacques Frantz Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Marvin The Martian's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Marvin The Martian's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)